


An Unlikely Threesome

by dinobot_47



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Scaly Tales, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-01
Updated: 1999-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobot_47/pseuds/dinobot_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes about a *very* odd triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 4th issue of the Scaly Tales online zine, June/July 1999. (No longer online.)

Kira watched as the two Cardassians toiled at their battle plans, all thoughts on the coming war with the Federation. She was trapped behind enemy lines, trapped on a station that had once been a home in all the ways that mattered, trapped with people she hated more with each passing day. Dukat, Damar, Weyoun...

_//Odo.//_

But she could not loathe _him_ , especially after what had happened but two days ago. It had started as a simple shouting match in his office...Tempers were flaring, voices were raised, and the room had been thick with tension. And with a simple exchange, the entire dynamic of their argument had been shifted from aggression to pure, unfiltered sexual tension. And then...then...

Kira looked down at her console, color rising in her cheeks. It was so humiliating, not only that she had made love to _him_ , but she had _enjoyed_ it, more than anything.

Damar looked up, and smiled at her. She smiled back, a gentle heat rising through her at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should share this with someone," Damar said as he handed her the cup of ginger tea and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Why?" Kira said, as she took a tentative sip. "We're having plenty of fun as it is."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nerys, darling, you've obviously never taken part in an orgy before. More partners always means more fun."

She laughed, and reached over to draw her finger down his jawline. "You're right. I'm used to the simpler things in life...although it does sound fun."

"Oh, it is."

"Who do you suggest, then? Dukat?"

He looked at her for a long moment, shocked, and then burst into laughter.

"Oh, Nerys, I would never subject you to _that_. There is a much more suitable - and more seducible, at least for you - candidate than the Ego."

She leaned in closer, her curiosity aroused. "Who, then?"

He smiled, and bent to kiss her. "Who do you know whose very self would make him perfect at this...?"


	3. Chapter 3

The doorchime sounded and Odo rose, coalescing into his humanoid shape. He touched a control panel on his desk and the door slid open.

He had known it was she before he even saw her. Her shape was unmistakable, even in infrared, a slender red shadow in the darkness. "Major," he acknowledged simply.

She took a deep breath and stormed into the room, stopping only feet from him. The man whom followed her in was a surprise, though.

"Odo, we need to talk," she said, as she looked guiltily at Damar.

"We need your help," the Cardassian continued, blunt as a hammer, as always.

"I will not help you, Major. I've told you before that I thought this resistance movement was a bad idea." He looked Damar in the eyes, and the Cardassian had the decency to flinch. "I don't know how she turned you, but..."

"That's not why we're here," Damar whispered, and buried a finger into Odo's substance. Odo shivered, as Kira joined Damar and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dukat," Kira intoned ominously, "is going to kill us."

Odo frowned and played his fingers down her spine. "I don't see why," he rasped. Although drained form lovemaking, he would still be able to hold his shape for the next few hours. "He _can't_ kill me, and he's always seen the two of you as his personal sex toys."

"I am _not_ his sex toy," she harrumphed, pulling away. With a mischievous grin, she turned to her other companion, "but I'm not so sure about you."

Damar stood in front of the cat's-eye window, starlight glistening off the thin sheen of sweat covering his naked form, and turned to give her a sardonic glance. "I refuse to answer that for fear of self-incrimination."

She gave a throaty laugh and opened her arms wide to beckon him back to their bed. With three long strides, he crossed the distance between them and took Kira in his arms, leaning over to give Odo a passionate kiss. "Forget about him," he growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Dukat stormed through the doors, ready to take Damar to task for his complete disregard for discipline and one's duty...and nearly skidded to a halt at the sight that greeted him. There, his first officer, in bed with...with...

"Kira..." he choked out as she awoke.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled as pulled the sheets over her breasts. Dukat felt at tinge of regret at that.

"I should ask you the same thing," he replied, haughtily. "What do _you_ think you're doing, asleep in _Damar's_ bed?"

"She was sleeping," a familiar voice rasped, and Dukat turned to face Odo, who emerged from the bathroom, as fully clothed as the others were naked. "The Major and the Glinn were quite worn out after last night's...activities."

"This...this isn't happening," he stuttered. "The three of you...together..."

"Oh, get over it, take off your pants, and get over here," Damar snarled back. Dukat's eyes widened in shock, but he followed orders. In fact, he did all he was told to that night...


End file.
